crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Find the Wheels in the Jungle!
Find Wheels in the Jungle! is the first level of Caveman Village of Croc 2. Items Required *Blue Gummi (x2) *Clockwork Gobbo (x1) Walkthrough Move up and kill the first Caveman Dantini, then jump across the Lava Pit and kill the second one as well. Stomp open both crystal crates, then climb up the back wall in the middle, where it is covered in hand- and foot-holds. Go around the rim, past the Locked Door to the crystal crate and smash it open before crossing the bridge. Stomp on another crate on the far side, then enter the cave. Jump on top of the lower hanging Grate. Move to the middle, then jump up to hang from the higher one, and swing back underneath it to collect the Gold Key. Drop back down to the lower Grate, then move aside a little bit and do a triple jump to get on top of the higher Grate, where you can stomp open two crystal crates. Hop back down to the lower Grate and follow it to the end, then do a long jump to the platform, then use the Swing Rope to reach the far landing. Go up the tunnel and jump across the Lava Pits, the second one using the small rocks as landing points. In the dead-end room, collect the RED CRYSTAL and use a Clockwork Gobbo while standing on the Clockwork Gobbo Point. You are on top of a Grate that goes in a loop, around which you must make one full rotation, collecting the crystals and a Heart in the process. Like in all such areas, keep your wavering back and forth across the path to a minimum in order to have enough momentum to reach the final crystal. Ignore the Heart and crate in the distance, you'll have to reach them as Croc later. Retrace your steps through the cavern to return outdoors, then re-cross the bridge and use your Gold Key on the Locked Door there. Head across the long bridge, and jump onto the altar on the other side to collect a Racing Wheel. Enter the cave behind it. Smash open the platform crate, and use the platforms to cross the Lava Lake. On the other side, veer left to reach the Gummi Placeholder and use a Blue Gummi to bounce up to the ledge above. Grab the Heart and smash the crystal crate, but don't bother trying to reach the Grate beyond this ledge; that's where the Clockwork Gobbo run was.Jump back down and head to the other side of this landing. Smash open the crystal crate, then line yourself up with the Swing Rope. Carefully jump off the far end of the swing, allowing yourself to land on the small platform. Do a tripe jump to grab onto the Grate overhead. Swing along it to the center of the T-junction, then drop straight down to land on a small island with a crystal crate. Smash it, then turn around and jump to the island with the pink Balloon. Use that to return above, then swing across the rope again and jump up to grab the Grate once more. This time, go right at the T-junction and drop down to collect the GREEN CRYSTAL. Jump back up to the crate and continue to the far end. Drop down, then use the Swing Rope to reach the far landing,where a Caveman Dantini awaits. Get past him, then go up the tunnel, jump in and go over Lava Pits and breaking open two crystal crates along the way. When you emerge at the top, stomp on the crystal crate to your left, then do a triple jump to get on top of the Hanging Grate. Cross it, collecting the loose crystals, jump off the far side, and enter the unlocked door to return outside. Kill the circling Caveman Dantini, and strike the Checkpoint Gong here. Jump across the lava and collect the crystals underneath the dinosaur skeleton. On the left, use a Blue Gummi at the Gummi Placeholder. Bounce up, kill the Caveman Dantini, then jump on top of the crystal crate to collect the VIOLET CRYSTAL.Smash the crate too, then jump back down and move to the edge of the Lava Lake.Carefully jump onto the head of the Munching Creature when it swings close to you, then to the second one, and then to the island with the platform crate,whose platforms will make the trip back easier. Move up towards the Dinosaurs.You have to hit each one twice to kill it; the first hit will only stun it momentarily. Alternately, you can try to run past them, but they run faster then you, and if they notice you, they'll give chase. Once you make it into the ring of stones, you'll be safe from the Dinosaurs, but there's a Caveman Dantini in here to take out as well. Move past the ring of stones to find a Gold Key along the rear wall. But don't go back yet! There are several crystals,including the BLUE CRYSTAL, on top of the Stonehenge-type rocks in the ring.Use the smaller rocks to jump or triple jump to the big ones with the crystals.Once you've collected all of them, run back across this area to re-enter the previous cavern. Head up to the Locked Door on your current ledge and open it with your Gold Key.Cross the long bridge, then grab the Racing Wheel on the altar on the other side. Do a triple jump from on top of the altar to the top of the left ston emarker to find the YELLOW CRYSTAL. Jump to the ground and touch the Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb. GG Run and jump to the Grate platform, then follow it to the far end. The GG swinging Fireballs don't all just swing perpendicularly across the GG path; the first is somewhat diagonal, and the second swings directly in GG line with the path. To get past that one, wait for it to swing towards GG you, then run under and ahead of it until you're clear. Jump to the GG landing at the end and grab the Golden Gobbo Statue. Enter the cave behind the altar to return to the starting area for this stage.Make your way back down to the ground and exit through the cave marked with the arrow. Crystal Locations *Red: In the cavern where you find the first Gold Key, continue to the end. The crystal is over the Clockwork Gobbo Point. *Green: In the cavern after collecting the first Racing Wheel, go right at a junction while hanging from a Grate and drop down at the end. *Violet: Above the outdoor Blue Gummi Placeholder, on top of the crate. *Blue: On top of a stone in the large Stonehenge-type ring, past the Dinosaurs. *Yellow: On top of the stone marker to the left of the altar where you find the second Racing Wheel. Triple jump to reach it. Video Images Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Caveman Village Category:Normal Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Golden Gobbo Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Prehistoric Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels